Sunny Holiday
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: The sequel to 'Four snowy days with you! hope ya'll will enjoy! this time the hikari's are determined to tell their yami's how they feel for each other! and hell yeah there will be funny moments, loving moments blah blah humor! r
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sunny Holiday

Title chapter: Departure

Warning: Craziness, OOC, shounen-ai

summary: The sequel to 'Four snowy days with you'! hope ya'll will enjoy! this time the hikari's are determined to tell their yami's how they feel for each other! and hell yeah there will be funny moments, loving moments blah blah humor!

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Yu-Gi-Oh? I mean look at me! If I was rich and owned YGO I would've walked around in expensive clothes! I would have three dogs and five cats! I would have a big mansion! in other words I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh...

chapter 7 reviews

AnimeLoverAngel: EEP! YOU KILLED MARIK! AAAH! but I am glad you liked the chapter -Tries to make Marik live again- T.T did ya had to kill him? I need him for mah sequell! -Finally is able to revive him- Yah! well I hope i'll be seeing your reviews in this story too!

rustyspoons: yes! they are all gay! mwuahahahah! and yes i'll keep it up! -Rubs hands together with a wicked smirk- the world hasn't seen the last of me... MWUAHAHA!

Rapturous Voice: Ofcourse it's awesome! I made it! sorry i'm hyper now, but hey here's a sequell! hope you'll find it and review! thanksies for the reviews!

Kari2500: don't be sad to long! There's a sequell! yay! and don't worry 'bout your voices, mine are just as annoying! -Giggles- well, happy you liked your plushies, and I hope you'll enjoy this story too! ja ne! -Waves-

Talon and Phoenix: EEP! -runs in circles- don't kill me don't kill me don't kill me! here's the sequell! -stops running and bows- hope you'll enjoy the story! and you! you'd better not kill me or else there will not be any more chapters! mwuahahaha!

chapter 8 (preview)

AnimeLoverAngel: I hope you didn't had to wait to long but here you go! the sequell!

rustyspoons: I am writing right now! hope you'll review! ciaosers! -waves-

without any further obstacles let's just start this story don't you agree?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marik raced down yelling. "I SIS! oh... I sis..." he said chuckling and remembered why he was running again. "I, SIS! I, SIS! MALIK WANT'S TO TORTURE ME WITH COMBING MY HAAAAAAAAAAAIR!" he cried out running again.

"My name is NOT I, Sis! It's ISIS! ISIS!" Isis yelled angrily.

Malik stumbled down comb in the ready. "Come ON Marik! It's only combing your hair!" he yelled chasing his dark side.

"Torture!" Marik yelled and ran in the kitchen locking the door... the only problem was... a kitchen door doesn't has a lock... so...

Malik barged in. "AHAH! I GOTCHA NOW!" he yelled comb in the ready.

Marik gulped. "Eheheh..." he chuckled nervous when all of a sudden... DING DONG! "YES! SAVED BY THE BELL!" he cried out and rushed past Malik opening the door to welcome the cheery face of Ryou and the smooth one of Bakura.

"Tomb keeper, what's the rush," Bakura said smirking and kissed Marik swiftly. "Ready for this vacation?" he asked.

"With you always," Marik murmured kissing back.

Malik ran over to the door too and kissed Ryou. "Hi there, your already here, well we are ready to go!"

"Okay," Ryou said smiling. "Holiday, here we come."

Bakura gave a smooth smirk and motioned his head towards Isis. "She doesn't looks happy Tomb keeper, what have you done now?" he asked with a malicious smirk.

Marik looked back at Isis who was throwing a suitcase to his head. "Easy!" Marik yelled and grabbed his suitcase out of the air on time. "My precious anime..." he muttered stroking the suitcase and then looked at Isis angrily. "IF ANY OF THEM I--"

"Oh SHUT UP!" Isis yelled. "Just go! Go go go go before I lose my patience!" she cried out.

Marik huffed. "Fine I, sis," he said tauntingly and ran over to the car putting his suitcase in.

"IT'S ISIS! ISIS! NOT I, SIS!" she bellowed angrily.

Marik chuckled. "Okay, ISIS," he said innocently and jumped in the car sitting down and looking at Isis with a smooth smirk.

"AGH! BAKA!" Isis cried out and looked at Malik, Bakura and Ryou who were looking at her sweatdropping. "... just... GO!" she finally yelled out.

"Ay, ay sis," Malik said and grabbed his two suitcases runnning over to the car putting them in and then quickly sitting in the front seat.

Bakura narrowed his eyes with a smirk and walked over to the car sitting next to Marik. "Annoying the shit out of her again?" he asked looking at the platinum blonde.

Marik gave a malicious smirk and shrugged. "It's what I live for," he answered and looked out of the window.

Bakura chuckled softly and kissed Marik's neck. "Well, and here I was thinking you lived for me!" he said in a taunting voice.

Marik smirked and looked back at Bakura kissing him. "Ofcourse I live for you," he answered.

They didn't knew a certain egyptian boy was looking at them longingly. '... Yeah... Bakura can do that with my yami...' he thought and looked back out the window to Ryou who was talking with Isis. 'Damn, this holiday is our time! Bakura and Marik, watch out, me and Ryou are gonna go full out on you two!'

Ryou smiled politely at Isis and nodded. "Hai, I will take care of them Isis," he said and started to walk towards the car.

"Oh and if Marik is being annoying just lock him out of the house!" Isis yelled.

Ryou looked back over his shoulder. "We'll see!" he said and ran over to the drivers seat sitting down. "Well, ready for this holiday?" he asked.

Bakura glared at his hikari. "I only came with you because you told me you would destroy my knifes, daggers and swords if I wouldn't!" he said angrily.

Marik nodded. "And I was forced to come or else my hikari would've hidden the Millenium Rod!" he said pointing an accusing finger towards Malik who was chuckling soft.

"Marik-sama, you want to live long?" he asked showing the comb he still had in his hand.

Marik eyes widened. "COMB OF DOOM! GET IT AWAY! DON'T YOU DARE TO COMB MY HAIR!" he yelled angrily.

Malik laughed and put the comb away looking at Ryou. "We're ready to go," he said gentle.

Ryou nodded with a smile and drove away.

Bakura leaned back in his seat with folded arms and hummed softly.

Marik smirked recognizing the tune and then snapped his fingers. "I haven't said goodbye!" he yelled out and opened the window hanging out. "GOODBYE I, SIS!" he yelled daringly.

Isis twitched and cursed in egyptian pointing a finger at Marik.

Marik smirked widely, however that smirk soon faded when he saw the pharaoh walking towards Isis and kissing her. "AAAAAAAAAH! MY EYES!" he cried out and quickly wen't back in the car covering his eyes. "I'm scarred for life! THANK YOU STUPID I, SIS!" he cried out.

Bakura looked at him cocking an eyebrow. "What did you see then?" he asked eagerly.

Marik shook his head breathing heavily. "You don't want to know... trust me Bakura... you don't wanna know..." he said and kissed the offended thief.

Malik and Ryou looked at each other sweatdropping. "Say Malik, don't tell me that really was the pharaoh..." Ryou whispered softly towards the tomb keeper.

Malik gave a deep sigh. "Yes it was... my life has officially been taken over by that bastard..." he muttered and looked outside. "Well, holiday here we come!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: MWUAHAHAHAAH!

Bakura: ah come on, what did you see tomb keeper?

Marik: ((zips mouth closed))

Bakura: MARIK!

Marik: ((smirks))

Bakura: ARGH!

Me: Well, R&R! and i'll be updating soon! byebye!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sunny Holiday

Title chapter: Weirdness

Warning: Craziness, a little fluff too

Summary: Last time they wen't off to vacation! now let's see further mwuahah!

Disclaimer: Don't own YGO! don't own YGO!

rustyspoons: -darius cocks an eyebrow- give it up osore, you ARE her yami -sighs- oh, the other one is around here... somewhere.. Sammie? -looks around- nope can't see her, probaly off to the toilet throwing up... okay you didn't needed to hear that -sweatdrops- sick sucks...

super-sugarzoom: Yes! the comb of doom! i'll try and keep it up! thanksies

Yamaice: did you had to wait long? hope not, i'll be working on mah other stories too... writerblocks suck too... the penguins stole my insanity... darn it... well anyway till next review!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Marik pushed his head against the window fully recovered from what he saw I, sis and that cursed pharaoh do. "Look! Rain!" he said, head against the window.

Bakura snaked his arms round Marik's waist. "Look! A sweet sadistic sicko," he said grinning and kissed Marik's neck on the moment the car went over a hump. "Damn it!" Bakura cursed and rubbed his sore head.

"Aw, should I kiss it?" Marik inquired teasingly.

"Kiss this," Malik suddenly said and pushed a book in Marik's arms. "Go... Do some usefull things," he grumbled and looked back in front of him.

"A... book...? Hell what can I do with a stupid book!" Marik growled glaring at his hikari.

"Read the cover," Malik said with a smooth smirk.

Marik cocked an eyebrow and read the cover. "101 ways to have a orga--..." he cut himself off and raised both of his eyebrows looking at Malik who was laughing like hell.

Ryou snickered softly and continued to watch the road. "We're almost at the airport," he said.

Bakura scratched his backhead and then grabbed the book of Marik and opened it. "Hmhm..." he hummed and started looking.

Marik blinked. "Tombrobber... give back!" he said and grabbed the book back throwing it towards Malik who quickly dodged it so it wen't through the window against the car behind them.

"... ... ... ... ..." the four of them dropped silent.

Ryou finally coughed. "Malik... Why is that window open when it's raining?" he asked.

"Uh..." was all Malik could bring out before he closed the window and sweatdropped. "Oh well, Marik I will get your for that!" he warned.

"Me the Almighty Marik? bwuahahahaha! you cannot do a thing! Bwuahahaha!" Marik said laughing insanely.

Malik grabbed in his bag and smirked evil.

"Hikari...? What are you doing...? I swear... If you have some--..." Marik dropped silent when he saw the comb and finally clinged onto Bakura. "THE COMB OF DOOM! GET IT AWAY! I AM TO YOUNG! TO BEAUTIFULL TO DIE! plus I still have to conquer the world.. GET IT AWAY!" he yelled.

Bakura just stared at the comb sweatdropping. "Well... Malik... be a good puppy... ande... put it away..." he said with a slight smirk.

Malik looked at Bakura with a wider grin. "Bakura, I bet you want your hair done too!" he yelled and crawled over the seat over to the backseats attacking Marik and Bakura.

Ryou sweatdropped and tried to ignore the noises that came from behind. He finally gave a sigh and put on the radio. "Ooh, nice," he said smiling and sang along with the song.

Bakura pushed malik away and accidently pushed him with his face against Marik's. "..." Malik could only stare in his yami eyes not making a move to get away.

Marik stared back feeling a strange emotion going through him, the emotion he only shared with Bakura.

"Hey!" Bakura finally yelled getting rather ticked off.

Malik blinked getting out of his daze and pulled back shocked. "Uh.. i'm... uh sorry I mean.. uh yeah... i'm going back.." he stuttered and hurried back to his own seat glancing out of the window with pink tinting his cheeks.

"..." Marik blinked and finally looked at Bakura. "How're ya?" he asked dumbly.

"... why didn't you pus--... never mind," Bakura said and kissed Marik deeply.

Marik smirked slightly and kissed back. "Love you tombrobber," he said softly in the the former thief's ear.

Bakura smirked smoothly and shook his head. "Love you too, my tombkeeper," he said and stole a quick kiss before sitting back on his seat and looking out of the window. "You know..." he said soft.

Marik cocked an eyebrow. "Know what? What is this word you speak off...? Know... hmm..." he said teasingly.

Bakura laughed lightly and shook his head. "I'm bored!"

Ryou looked at Malik for a while and then fixed his gaze back on the road. "Well then Bakura, why won't you grab that damned gameboy of yours and play," he inquired.

"Because you destroyed it," Bakura answered dryly and sighed.

"Oops... yeah forgot that..." Ryou said sweatdropping. "Well... LET'S SING!" he said happily. "When your happy and you know it clap your hands!" he sang.

Bakura and Marik's eyes widened in disbelief while they clinged against each other. "SAVE US!" they both cried out.

Ryou happily continued and the airport came in their view.

Malik chuckled softly and brushed his hair behind his ear. "We're almost there," he said looking at Ryou who was still singing happily, and then looked at Bakura and Marik who we're looking terrified like hell. "Eheheh..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: Chapter two! I know.. I know... probaly not so long... but short.. I promise i'll make it longer! -nods- next chapter will be longer!

bakura: -draws out blade happily- i'll keep you to that!

Me: EEP! T.T till soon! R&R! review please!


End file.
